Egg
'Egg's are a food staple and major source of protein for some. In the U.S. the eggs in store are almost exclusively from chickens. Nutrition Eggs provide protein and some of most major vitamins. They do not have vitamin C, but they do contain vitamin D and choline. They also contain many minerals, carotenoids and amino acids. Eggs have cholesterol in the yolk. So some people prefer to eat only or mainly the whites. A large egg has, on average 185 mg, of cholesterol, an amount lower than they used to be believed to contain. Furthermore, some research indicates that eating this cholesterol may not be as much of a heart risk as previously thought. Our ability to digest it appears to make it less of a risk than some other forms of fat, like transfat or hydrogenated oils. In fact, some research shows that eating eggs for breakfast may help with weight losshttp://www.whfoods.com/genpage.php?tname=foodspice&dbid=92. Home Remedy Egg whites for wrinkles Egg whites are a fantastic temporary remedy to reduce the appearance of wrinkles, since the proteins in egg whites help to tighten the skin. Therefore, before heading out to a big event or party, try the following:Home Remedy for Wrinkles Using Egg Whites *Beat 2 egg whites together (avoid the yolks). *Apply the egg white mixture over your whole face. *Leave on for 30 minutes. *Wash off your face with cool water. *Pat your face dry, and you're ready! —Remember that this will only last for about an hour or two— Egg Whites for Stretch Marks The main reason being this unfavorable occurrence is the tearing of the dermis when the skin is pulled apart or stretched up to levels beyond its elastic limit. The stretch markshttps://ambrossimo.com/remove-stretch_marks/ usually reduce n intensity when the extra pressure that causes the stretching of the skin is relieved. They are however never completely gone and as such necessitates the use of a good home remedy. Egg whites are little more than a perfect source of rich protein. Which is exactly what the skin usually needs in an effort to repair itself. The egg white remedy supplies the skin a rich source of nutrients that it breaks down too slowly recover from the previous damage, subsequently covering up the breakages that manifest as stretch marks. There is also another component of the egg whites hat is the amino acids, and these work hand in hand with the skin cells to ensure that the nutrients get an even distributing throughout the body. These tissues are also the building blocks of muscle tissues and help in the generation of new skin tissue. To take advantage of egg whites, you’ll need a couple of eggs depending on the area affected. Collect the egg whites from a couple of eggs, gently massage them onto the affected areas and let them dry. After about half an hour, wash off the surface with some warm water. A daily repetition of this should have your condition eliminated in no time. It is always beneficial to moisturize the skin after each treatment. Egg Whites for Puffy Eyes Puffy eyes are some of the things that signal aging aside from wrinkles, especially if they are not as a result of fatigue. They mainly occur when the eyes lose their elasticity as the elements that keep them tight disintegrate and collect below the eyes. The best thing about the use of egg whites is that they have skin tightening properties. The amino acids help to activate the elements in the skin and return them to their tight nature. They also help to prevent the formation of more wrinkles under the eyes as well. To take advantage of this remedy, simply collect the whites from two or three eggs then put them in a bowl. Whip the egg whites collected into a good consistency. Add some witch hazel to the solution and whip the mixture some more. Using your fingers, apply the solution to the bags under the eyes. You can also opt to use some cotton balls, a cloth or a brush. Let the solution dry up then allow it to sit for about 20 minutes. Wash this off with some cold water. This should be done once daily till the bags subside and disappear. The one aspect that makes the use of witch hazel in the remedy is its ability to tighten skin. It has a lot of astringent qualities which when combined with the amino acids in the egg whites will make the remedy more effective. Egg Whites for Sunburn The one thing that becomes nearly impossible with a sunburn is usually contact. This goes all the way from touch to putting on clothes. Egg whites are the bet when it comes to getting a good night’s sloop. It is that difficult to find a good sleeping position when you have the burns distributed irregularly on the body. It is good since it created an entirely new layer of the skin, protecting it from the pain that results from contact. This makes it easier to sleep. It also helps to mitigate the damage done by the sun to the skin. The amino acids help the skin to repair itself while you sleep reducing the discomfort felt the next day. Before using this remedy take a cold shower first then let the body dry up by itself. Separate the egg whites for five or six eggs then beat them into a good mixture. Let the mixture stay in the fridge to chill for about two hours. Use a cloth or some cotton balls to apply the solution on the affected areas of the skin. Allow it to stay for some time till it dries out. Let it stay on the body overnight then wash it off the next day with cold water or in a cool bathtub. Doing this daily till the sunburn subsidies the best way to ensure that you sleep as peacefully as possible. Egg Whites for acne Some of the beneficial aspects of egg whites are that they can help in the drying up of acnehttps://ambrossimo.com/home_remedies_for_acne/, eliminating them then creating new skin cells to replace the damaged ones. This ensures that using this cue does not leave the skin with irregularities or scars. The skin is simply made softer, then the pores are made smaller thus helping it become glossier. The egg whites have a high percentage of amino acid helping the skin to heal faster. They also help to reopen the pores, reducing their size so that they do not allow the flow of too many germs and create more acne. Drying up of the egg whites also helps to dehydrate the germs causing then to die off and inhibiting them from reproducing later on. What you need is to collect the egg whites from a couple of eggs then whip then up into a perfect mixture. Let this stay for a while, then apply it topically on the skin, focusing on the areas with most acne. Leave this to dry and allow it to sit on the skin for thirty minutes. Wash it off with some cool water then pat the skin dry. Apply a moisturizer after to ensure that the skin does not become too dry. You can also apply some lemon juice to the water before using it to wash off the acne, or some apple cider vinegar. this will add a disinfectant aspect to the water and enable it to kill any germs that have survived the initial treatment. Related * cooking * milk * bread * staple References External links * World's Healthiest Foods on eggs Industry organizations (may be biased) * American Egg Board * Incredible Egg org's egg facts and nutrient table * Bags Under Eyes – How to get Rid of them on Ambrossimo.com Category:Food Category:Home remedies